witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Kolgrim
Kolgrim was a Witcher of the Viper School tasked with finding lost weapon-diagrams that once belonged to his order. Eventually, Kolgrim managed to find the diagrams, but ran into unexpected problems on his way back to the school´s keep. In a small village in White Orchard, where Kolgrim intended to stay for one night before leaving the place again, he was suspected to have kidnapped Vitty, the son of the local beekeeper. These accusations proved false in the end, however, the peasants forced Kolgrim to visit the local lordling, Sir Ignatius Verrieres, at the Amavet Fortress. Kolgrim decided to demand a trial by ordeal instead of being judged depending on the lordling´s goodwill which should later be revealed to be a tragically wrong decision. His trial by ordeal was to cleanse the local crypt/cemetery from the spirits residing in it, however, Kolgrim never returned from his trial and was since then presumed dead. He was possibly killed by Wraiths in the crypt/cemetery of White Orchard since Geralt of Rivia later discovers the fellow witcher´s mortal remains there. Surprisingly, only one Wraith can be found in this place when Geralt enters it, even though the "specters" are always explicitely mentioned in plural form, making another version of Kolgrim´s demise just as likely: Kolgrim got rid of the Wraiths in the end but succumbed to the wounds inflicted to him in the course of the battle, turning himself into a wraith due to his despair over the unfulfilled task of proving his innocence. Which version is true can not be clarified in the end on account of the condition of Kolgrim´s remains. Kolgrim´s interrogation Kolgrim´s interrogation report and postmortal addendum to the report: "Location: Amavet fortress; Persons taking part: Sir Ignatius Verrieres, Bart., the bailiff Andreas Blume, Sir Ignatius´ underlings: Carmy, Gardy and Bellsy; Suspect: Kolgrim, witcher of the Viper School. The witcher Kolgrim stands accused of kidnapping Vitty, son of Paul, a beekeeper residing in White orchard. Suspect was detained pending trial. Upon detention he was searched and a diagram for the forging of a steel sword was found on his person. it is suspected this sword was used to intimidate or possibly kill the kidnapped child. It is likewise suspected that the accused possesses other such diagrams for the forging of death-dealing implements, though none have been found to date. sir ignatius has requested the witcher undergo preliminary interrogation with the application of torture.This will take place once a torturer with the proper qualifications has been found. Addendum: It was later discovered Drowners were responsible for the boy´s disappearance. Unfortunately Kolgrim died before this information reached the investigators, for rather than face the baronet´s judgment, he chose trial by ordeal. sir Ignatius agreed and ordered he cleanse the Verrieres family crypt of specters. Kolgrim never emerged from said crypt. it is highly likely the motley wraiths, specters and evil powers residing therein proved too much for him." Kolgrim´s last written document Kolgrim´s last written output, intended to be a letter to the Viper School. The letter was never sent. "To: Ivar Evil-Eye, master witcher of the Viper School. I have now found all the legendary diagrams once belonging to our order. Certain comlications have arisen, however. On the way back to our keep, I stopped to rest the night in a village in the Temerian borderlands. The blasted peasants decided to make me into their scapegoat and accused me of kidnapping some beekeeper´s brat. They took me into the local lordling´s castle for interrogation, during which they found and confiscated one of the diagrams. But do not fear, I will get it back. They did not find the others. I have invoked Temerian common law and demanded a trial by ordeal instead of submitting to the whims of this baronet. My request was granted and tomorrow I am to cleanse the baronet´s family crypt of wraiths. I expect this will prove little trouble. Perhaps I will already have returned to our keep by the time you receive this letter. Light the furnances - we´ll have some forging to do. Kolgrim"